Igor
(P2 Drama) (P3 to P4) (P5) |englishva= (P4AU) }} Igor is a recurring important figure in the Persona series. His role is crucial in every Persona Protagonist's journey. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' **''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''A Certain Day of Summer'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' **''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '' *''Persona 5: Fool Cooperation Design Igor has the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. In ''Persona -trinity soul-'', he wears a black robe with a theatrical comedy mask. Personality While presenting himself as a mere servant of Philemon, Igor seems to be far more than this. Being a doll created by Philemon, Igor ponders upon the question of whether he is merely a doll or perhaps even human. Thus, he shows an interest in human beings. Further on, he creates Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore as proprietors of the Velvet Room who pursue similar questions in life to assist him in the Velvet Room. In every ''Persona game to date, Igor has played the role of Proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality. As the Proprietor, Igor provides insight to the protagonists regarding their powers, emotional bonds, and possible dangers that await them in their journey. Igor also provides the vital services of Persona Fusion, which allows the creation of vastly more powerful Personas from preexisting ones; and the use of the Persona Compendium, which allows previously created and/or acquired Personas to be recalled at a later time. Despite his rather striking appearance, Igor bears a calm and courteous demeanor while speaking with players. Though the well-being of the protagonists is important to him, he reserves the disclosure of certain information for more "timely" points in the story. During conversations concerning the protagonists’ actions, Igor opts for rather cryptic comments that tend to foreshadow coming events and possibly the outcome of the story as a whole, regardless of whether or not those comments are at the time understood (which may be his intent). This suggests that Igor may have near-omniscience, though by his own admission, there are things that even he can't foresee. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Igor is the mysterious proprietor of the Velvet Room. In Persona, Igor calls himself "a servant of Philemon". He is always found in The Velvet Room between consciousness and unconsciousness. He uses a phone made of bone to call up Personas from the depths of the soul. ''Persona 2'' Igor remains mostly unchanged. He is still a servant of Philemon and he handles Persona summoning in much the same way. Outside of Persona summoning and dismissal, Igor tends for a brief while to Ulala Serizawa following her bout of Joker insanity, warning her to be careful with her emotions lest the Joker power return. ''Persona 3'' Igor is no longer seen with the phone but he still handles Persona fusion through the use of cards. Only the Protagonist can enter the Velvet Room, and he does so for the first time in a dream. None of the other Persona users can see The Velvet Room. The Protagonist signs a contract with Pharos and Igor at the start of the game agreeing to take responsibility for his actions. Philemon is never mentioned. ''Portable'' Igor's role remains the same in the portable remake of Persona 3. Players choosing the female route may choose to switch Elizabeth out for Theo. ''The Answer'' Igor gives a key to Aigis and allows her access to Elizabeth's services. He seems to show a bit of kindness towards Aigis, commenting that they are both similar beings, referencing his origins as a doll created and given life by Philemon. ''A Certain Day of Summer'' Igor decides to reward the protagonist by reviewing memories of past events. The first event is something that happened after the trip to Yakushima. ''Persona -trinity soul-'' He is one of the few game characters to appear in the anime Persona -trinity soul-'', appearing to Shin Kanzato and Takuro Sakakiba in dreams. Shin Kanzato has a clay statue of Igor that he sculpted. ''Persona 4 Igor is seen with a new assistant named Margaret. Igor has the same role in this game as in Persona 3 guiding the protagonist. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Igor is mentioned by Elizabeth, who states he has left the Velvet Room on the day the protagonist enters. His disappearance results in the room being unstable, and has Theodore tasked with aiding his sister while he is away. During a Stroll after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 2, Elizabeth mentions that she feels like she's growing weaker by the moment while Igor is absent from the Velvet Room. ''Persona 5'' Igor is seen with new twin assistants, Caroline and Justine. At the trailer unveiled at the Tokyo Tower Live Stream Event, he greets the protagonist by stating that it's finally time for his "rehabilitation" to begin, and welcomes him to the Velvet Room, which now resembles a prison, with the protagonist left in a cell. In the recent information released regarding the game, Igor appears to have a more helping role, informing the protagonist that he is on the road of ruin, and to fight against that, he needs to "rehabilitate," and offers him the Isekainabi navigation app, as well as the power of Persona. The prototype designs of the Velvet Room shows only one Security Guard, where Igor has a bloodhound next to him. Curiously, Igor is also a Cooperation partner in the game, serving as the Fool Cooperation specifically. His Cooperation Link allows the protagonist to engage in negotiation with demons, bonus experience for fusions, the use of the Third Eye skill, as well as increase his persona stock capacity. Gallery Trivia * Igor's Japanese voice actor was best known for his voice-over for Medama Oyaji (Eyeball Father) in the anime series . The choice of Igor's voice actor could be related to the age and the salient eyeball of the character. Tanonaka died at the age of 77 on January 13, 2010 of a heart attack.http://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/p-et-tp0-20100116-586187.html * Although Persona 4 The Animation was produced after Tanonaka's death, the Japanese staff roll lists him as a "special cast" for Igor. The animation reuses the audio data from the original game instead of recording new voices.http://www.4gamer.net/games/073/G007307/20111014059/ This continues into the Persona 3 movies, with Tanonaka being listed as Igor's voice actor. * Another Japanese voice actor who played Igor was in the Drama CD Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth. However, in May 2010, Aono was hospitalized due to the heart attack and stroke. He eventually passed away on April 9, 2012. * Igor's name, along with Margaret, Elizabeth, Theodore, Caroline and Justine may come from , though Igor was a later addition and did not appear in Mary Shelley's original novel. * As stated above, Igor functions as the Fool Cooperation link with the protagonist, which is odd, given that the Fool Arcana is usually associated with the protagonist's party, examples being the Investigation Team of Persona 4 and S.E.E.S of Persona 3. Category:Allies Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Characters Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona -trinity soul- Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 5 Characters